In the deployment and maintenance of wireless communications networks, it is necessary for performance measurements to be taken at multiple locations in the service coverage area to ensure that all elements contributing toward the achieving of a desired performance are functioning properly. This activity is referred to in the industry as a “site survey” and typically results in a report that indicates a level of performance with respect to defined geographical location or building structure. As wireless communications networks have evolved to support several hundred megabits of data per second, these networks are becoming more vital to the daily operation of businesses, educational institutions, health care facilities, and public gathering venues. Thus, frequent and reliable testing of the functionality of these wireless communications networks becomes significantly important. Challenges associated with performing a site survey include manpower and time considerations that are necessary to perform a thorough survey. Existing site survey tools presently require a test administrator to walk the site location (e.g., access point service coverage area) to be surveyed. However, such a procedure may consume a considerable amount of time in order to achieve a comprehensive site survey.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for utilizing a plurality of unmanned aerial vehicles to conduct performance testing in a wireless communications network.